


Routine

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Routine

Clint might have left the circus,  
A long time ago,  
But his training regime had not changed.  
He still followed it.  
It was ingrained in him.  
He could not stop.  
He had added his military regime too.  
Clint's training was intense.  
It kept him in top shape.  
Fit for his age.  
Few could keep up with him.  
He was a slave driver.  
The newbies in Shield were,  
Always terrified of him.  
But it helped them learn.

He sometimes trained the New Avengers.  
They had a hard time keeping up.  
It was because only a few could keep up with Clint.  
He was also a master strategist.   
The only reason Loki succeed in breaching the Hellicarrier.  
He is a well versed and talented agent.


End file.
